Under certain conditions, it may be desirable to fracture a subterranean formation to increase a permeability thereof and/or to increase a production rate of combustible fluids that may be contained therein. Traditionally, hydraulic fracturing has been utilized to fracture the subterranean formation. As an illustrative, non-exclusive example, water may be pumped into the subterranean formation to generate a pressure within the subterranean formation that is greater than a fracture pressure thereof, and thereby to fracture the subterranean formation. Subsequently, or concurrently, a proppant may be provided to the fractured subterranean formation to maintain fluid flow within the fracture while permitting a decrease in the pressure within the subterranean formation.
While water may be effective at fracturing the subterranean formation, it may be in short supply, may be in high demand for other applications, and/or may damage some subterranean formations. Additionally or alternatively, and subsequent to fracturing of the subterranean formation, it may be necessary to remove contaminants from the water and/or to provide additional processing of the water prior to disposal thereof. Thus, there exists a need for improved systems and methods for on-site generation of a fracturing fluid stream that includes little or no water.